


I can't hear you, I have bubbles in my ears

by EllieBear



Series: Our Family Doesn't Do Normal [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, all mama wants is to have a bath in peace, parenting, postcard story, when plot bunnies run wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: All Veronica wants is to take a nice, long bath, behind a locked door.





	I can't hear you, I have bubbles in my ears

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the plot bunny, Irma66!

The subtle knocking was coming from somewhere in the house. Reaching for the remote, Keith turned down the volume on the TV, pausing to listen for the sound again.

"Mama?"

The knocking continued and Keith chuckled, rising from the couch and heading upstairs.

"Mama?"

"Noooooo!" Whined Veronica from behind the bathroom door. "Go find Grandpa, Lincoln. Mama's having a very long, very quiet bubble bath."

"No Papa! Mama!"

Shaking his head, Keith sat at the top of the stairs, glancing down the hallway at Linc in his footy pajamas, his body pressed against the bathroom door as if trying to hug Veronica through the wood. Keith had warned Veronica and Logan about putting the twins in 'big' beds before the new baby was born; now there was no containing the energetic toddlers. He would have said he told them so, but he didn't have to - they knew he was right and that was all that mattered.

"Mama's busy Linc." Keith explained quietly, offering his hand. "I thought you were in bed."

With a shake of his little blond head, Linc pursed his lips in defiance. "No my bed. Mama and Dada bed."

"Daddy's in bed with the new baby." Keith scooted along the carpet closer to his grandson. "And Mama needs a break."

"Yes. She does." Veronica retorted from the other side.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Keith laughed. "I'm trying, Honey. I really thought he was asleep this time."

"No sleep. Mama." Crossing his little arms, Linc wrinkled his brow, going into a full angry pout -- an expression that made him look exactly like Veronica did at that age when she didn't get her way.

The thought of just leaving him at the door to enact some karmic payback to his stubborn daughter did cross Keith's mind, but for now, he decided to be merciful to his only child. Placing his head close to Linc's, Keith whispered. "How about hot chocolate, cookies, and cartoons downstairs instead?"

Glancing at the door, Linc had a very tough decision to make for a toddler -- get what he wanted or take what was offered. Sure, Veronica and Logan wouldn't approve of that much sugar before bed, but Keith was still old-school and knew that sometimes a parent just needed to use bribery to make all parties involved happy.

"Chok-lat."

"Good choice, buddy." Standing, Keith reached down and picked him up in his arms. Only then did a tiny smirk cross the boy's face...all at once transforming the boy's features to favour his father over his mother. The genetic predisposition for stubborness on both sides should have made Logan and Veronica pause before considering having children -- but Keith was glad they did anyway.

"Smart little fella, aren't you?"

Giggling, Lincoln lay his head on Keith's shoulder, his arms wrapping around his Papa.

"Yep."


End file.
